Mission (NejixTenten)
by 0HyuugaScarlet0
Summary: Neji and Tenten are teammates, Tenten had always liked Neji, ever since they were in the academy... obviously... but something will spark them to become more than that... more than friends... But, will Neji fall for it? Will he finally admit something to her? Read on and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**_Mission (NejiTen)_**

**_A/N  
><em>****Hey Guys! Well, this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it! Dont forget to rate, and comment, even suggest!~**

**Disclaimer:  
><span>****I do NOT own Naruto**

**Chapter 1  
><span>**~~**You're kidding right?!~**

(Konoha Training Field)

Tenten took a deep breath and sighed as she sat down on the grass, exhausted. Looks like she lost again in a spar against Neji… Well, what did she expect? That she would win against the most gifted man that would emerge from his clan?... She sighed..She laid down and looked at the clouds, and the clear blue sky, so relaxed. Suddenly, a kunai, out of nowhere came flying across her head. On instinct, she sat up as the kunai pierced the ground just beside her. She  
>furrowed her eyebrows as she took the kunai and studied it... was she supposed to be assassinated?<p>

She started to get serious and was about to ask Gai-sensei if something unusual was going on. She stood up when..

"Hey Tenten, can you pass me back that kunai you're holding?" a familiar voice asked. She turned around and saw Lee  
>hollering and waving his arms at her in the distance.<p>

"Yeah sure. Watch out where you're throwing, you could've gotten me killed..." She warned, throwing back the kunai.

"That's the point..." Lee caught the kunai and walked towards her, with an angry expression on his face.

She quickly turned and ran. She bumped into Gai-sensei and sighed in relief.

"Gai! Quick! Lee is trying to kill me!" She pleaded, but Gai didn't move, instead, he had this painful stare in the distance.

"Gai?" She looked at him closer and gasped when she saw blood trailing down his legs from behind.

'Now, it's either he's on his period or he's dead...' She thought while she called herself foolish for coming up with the first one...at a time like this...

She looked down at his stomach and saw something shiny. She took a peek at the back to see what was going on. She was shocked to find Neji holding the katana that was pierced into the sensei's stomach, with the blade nearly sticking out on the other side.

"N-Neji...?" She stuttered in shock, with her eyes wide open.

"Hn... stop looking at me like I'm the only one behind this..." Neji raised his eyebrow looking at Tenten like she was the stupidest person in the world.

"W-what do you mean?" She backed away slowly.

"You planned all this remember?" He scoffed, pulling out the katana that held the sensei's body as his corpse collapsed to  
>the ground. Moments later, in the distance, Lee was running towards them, holding the same kunai.<p>

"I'm going to get you for this Tenten!" Lee yelled as he ran towards Tenten. She froze in shock, she didn't know what was happening around her. She only felt the stabbing pain of silver as the kunai pierced her right in the chest. Her body collapsed to the ground, a pool of blood forming underneath her. Lee took out the kunai and went after Neji, who retreated.

Then... everything went black... she was dead..

"NO!'" Tenten awoke from her nightmare, gasping for air, sweating.

"What is it flower? What's wrong?" Lee asked her as he patted her back. Neji was behind him, staring at her curiously.

"Oh.. haha.. it was nothing, just a nightmare.." She weakly smiled.

"Okay then. Well, go back to sleep. You don't want your beautiful youth to wear off soon." Lee smiled and yawned, going back to sleep.

She stared up the tent, then she remembered.. They were supposed to retrieve a few scrolls from Suna village, they were travelling for three days now..

**_Neji's POV_**

I waited for Lee to sleep and looked at Tenten, who was obviously still awake. I stood up and went beside her, taking my blanket with me.

"Why are you still awake Tenten?" I whispered

"I was thinking..." She looked at me and smiled

"..." I stared at her, waiting for her to tell the truth. She looked at me and sighed.

"I can't sleep.." She 'confessed', I guess...

"Okay then.." I sighed and laid down beside her.

"You believed _that _but not the first one?" She looked at me curiously

"Yeah, it was the most believable, anyway, you should go to sleep.." I said and closed my eyes.

**_Tenten's POV_**

**__**Surprisingly, my nightmares stopped when he went beside me. I know I could always count on him to make me feel better. He's one of those rare species of boy-best friends that is always by your side, like family.

The next morning I woke up beside a sleeping form of Neji. I sat up, careful not to wake him up.

"Tenten..?" I heard him say, I looked at him and he was looking at me with one eye closed and the other half-opened. Honestly, he looked kind of cute..

"Yeah?" I asked

"Why are you already awake?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Cause it's morning!" I scoffed

"Obviously... I mean, it's early, it's still dark outside.." He sat up and crossed his arms. I looked at my watch..

"It's 4:00" I told him

"I can see that.." He sighed.

He went out and came back... dripping wet..

"Whew..." I teased.

"Shut up.." He got some dry clothes took off his shirt revealing his well-toned skin. I turned light red and turned away quickly. ignoring the sight,

He put on his shirt and changed his pants as well as his robe.

"It's fine now." He sighed as I turned back around.

"Let's Go." He said in a low tone as he started to pack his things. Lee awoke moments later.

"Hey Lee, is that jumpsuit of yours waterproof?" I asked.

"No..." He looked confused.

"That's too bad, it's raining." I smirked. His face went to panic mode

"My jumpsuit is ruined!" He yelled as we stepped out of the tent, under the rain. We continued our journey.

a few kilometers later, I remembered something.

"Lee?" I called

"Yeah?" He stopped walking, together with Neji.

"Do you still have some teleportation scrolls?" I asked, sticking out a hand.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them..." Lee put down his bag and took them out. Fortunately, the rain had stopped hours ago.  
>He showed us six scrolls.<p>

"Two will do.." Neji said as he took two and asked him to keep the rest.

He did the hand symbols, and after the two scrolls were used, we were only meters away from the gate. We entered the village and retrieved the said scrolls.

"Hey, why don't we stop by in a restaurant? I'm starving.." Lee grinned as Neji and I nodded.

"What do you guys want to eat?" I asked the boys

"Anything edible..." Neji sighed.

Soon, we stopped by at a cake shop. I ordered chocolate cake (obviously), Lee and Neji just ordered their specials.

"What did you think of this mission?" Lee broke the silence.

"Quite boring actually..." I sighed

"Why so?" Neji asked as to disagree

"Nothing 'awesome' really happend..." I looked at both of them.

:"You never know Tenten..something might happen." Lee pulled that 'it's okay' smile.

The food soon came and throughout the whole meal, it was just awkward silence. I just ignored that fact and just focused on my delicious chocolate cake.

It wasn't long before we finished our food and were headed back to Konoha. We etimated a 2 day, 1 night journey, considering we had our teleportation scrolls.

I was walking quietly while Lee was humming a song. Neji just covered his ears, avoiding torture and walked ahead of him.

"It's getting dark... is it nighttime?" Lee asked.

"No! it's still noon..." Neji raised his voice with full sarcasm.

**_Neji's POV_**

We set up our camp and we shared one big tent.

"Guys, I'll go ahead and sleep." Lee yawned, going inside the tent.

I sat on the ground under a tree. tenten looked at me and sat beside me.

"Neji." She said as she looked up at me.

"Hn?" I looked back at her.

"Do you think fate set something good for me?" she asked, grabbing a rock, throwing it in the distance.

"In what part of your life?" I asked.

"I don't know... love maybe?" She stopped throwing rocks and looked at the ground.

"Why do you want to know?" I stared at her awkwardly..

"It's just that.. I've been eyeing this guy for a while now and he doesn't seem to feel the same way.." She smiled sadl at the ground. I pur my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me.

"Is it Lee?" I said jokingly, trying to make her smile, and she did.

"No..." She silently whispered as she hit me playfully. I removed my hand from her shoulder and looked at the sky.

"Tell me about this guy..." I told her.. from the corner of my eye, I saw her put her head up wide-eyed and turn light-red.  
>I chuckled and laid on my side, facing her with my head on my hand being supported by my elbow on the ground.<p>

"Okay..." She smiled awkwardly. The blush slowly fading.

"Well?" I waited...

"He's tall, handsome..." she started as I listened eagerly and attempted to throw guesses.

"Naruto?" I guessed smiling.

"No.." She giggled and continued.

"He's rather serious most of the time.." she looked up like she was trying to recall

"Kakashi?" I asked her wide-eyed

"Nah.. too old.." She looked at me awkwardly..

"Continue.."

"I think he likes being alone most of the time.." She put her finger on her chin.

"Gaara?" I continued guessing

"No.."

"Whatelse?"

"He's a curious person and always wants to make sense of things." She continued

"Sasuke?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Woah... too far..." I chuckled to this response.

"Whatelse?"

"He has this really cool power that no one else has but his clan.."

...

I leaned in closer to her.

"What's the power?" I asked as I continued to lean in until we were just centimeters apart. She smiles knowingly then she looked at me in the eye, blushing light-red..

"Bya-ku-gan.." She said and stood up. I grabbed her wrist to stop her and pulled her towards me.

"You mean that?" I asked

"Yeah...Smart, Caring Friend..." She smiled and brushed her lips with mine.

Then,we kissed. I stood up and let go of her wrist.

"I-I'll go sleep now." I said and left. I went inside the tent and slept.

**_Tenten's POV_**

He left me outside after that short, quite meaningless kiss. I touched my lips and layed there. I was too scared to sleep in there.. So I just decided to sleep outside...

I woke up really early in the morning, perhaps around two or so, seeing Neji about to carry me into the tent. I pushed him away and stood up.

"Why are you here?" I asked. He didn't answer. Later, I felt my nose feel a little runny. 'I think I'm sick..' I thought to myself.

"See what happens when you sleep outside in the cold without a blanket?" He scoffed looking at me like I'm an idiot.

"I was..." I looked at the ground embarrassed

" Being stupid.." He decided to finish my sentence with an insulting tone.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk about something so simple?!" I scolded.

"Because you're not acting like a proper ninja!" He responded angrily

"What do you mean?" I stood there still, looking at him

"You act like as if what happend last night meant so much when it actually meant nothing to me! If thats my my case, neither should it have impact on you." He was obviously mad now.

"What are you trying to say?!" I asked as I felt my eyes beginning to water

"I'm trying to tell you that you're my FRIEND and that you should FOCUS!" He ended with an angry expression.

"I-I'll go inside now..." I slowly walked to the tent and slept.

After that, Neji and I never really talked. Our trip back was quiet but fast. We approached the Hokage Tower and went to Tsunade.

"The scrolls?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow

**(Author's POV)**

"Here you go , Tsunade-sensei, may your youth retain your beauty and intelligence.." Lee handed her the scrolls..

"Dismissed…" She said and waited for Lee to step out. But when Neji and Tenten were about to follow him out…

"Hyuuga! Tenten! Stay!." She ordered, Tenten and Neji turned around.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Tenten asked.

"You two will be given a special mission.." Tsunade gave them a serious look.

"Okay…. Where will we go?" Tenten raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"To the hidden cloud village.." She said, handing them the scroll containing the details of their mission.

"What is our purpose there?" Neji stopped being quiet and decided to speak.

"You will go undercover and retrieve information about the village, tension between Konoha and The Cloud are rising for unknown reasons. Shizune just received a lot of death threats and terrorism scares through mail, all for me.." Tsunade sighed.

"What's our cover?" Tenten asked, with curiosity about to pounce her at the back.

"An engaged couple who just moved in together.." Tsunade gulped.

_Tenten and Neji froze in shock…_

_'Tsunade's kidding right?' Tenten thought to herself, getting goose bumps at her back._

_'…..hmph…. I don't think she's in her right mind…' Neji twitched his eyebrow, still looking at Tsunade._

"Hyuuga! Tenten! You still there?" Tsunade growled.

"Y-yeah…" Tenten was still frozen.

"How long is this mission?" Neji was feeling the tightness of his throat and chest, trying his best not to show it.

"A year and a half, maybe more.. That depends on how long you will take to gather enough information.." She said, slumping back into her chair.

"When do we leave?..." Tenten was so close to shivering.

"Tonight…" Tsunade looked at them, seriously..

'_T-T-Tonight?! I am going to leave with Neji… TONIGHT?!'_

"Tonight?" Tenten gulped.

"Yes.. Just pack food for three days or maybe a week.. don't worry, we'll get you there in a matter of hours, also pack clothes for one week.. we'll bring the rest of your stuff in a few days." Tsunade sighed, handing them a nicely folded piece of paper, which was a map.

"What about the expenses?" Neji got the paper and looked at Tsunade.

"We will be shouldering it all.. Here's a card. Anything you buy will go will be charged here.. Don't even think about spending too much! Everything you buy will appear on the bill that WE will pay.." Tsunade flashed them a fist of anger with a vein throbbing on her forehead… She wasn't serious… She was DEAD serious.

She handed them both a credit card.

"Is that all?" Neji crossed his arms, hiding his hand that was twitching, together with his eyebrow.

"Yes, you may leave. A carriage will pick you up at the gate at 8:00 pm sharp." Tsunade crossed her arms.

"Thank you Hokage-sama.." The two bowed politely and slowly left.

Tsunade noticed Neji's constant twitching as he was listening to her a while back, Tenten was obviously spacing out every now and then while she was talking.

Tsunade sighed…

'I hope they can pull this off without screwing up..' She thought to herself and sighed.

She can tell they didn't like this **_AT ALL!_**

**_A/N:_**

**_Hey! First chapter done! Please review so that I'll know if you like it or not. Please be honest, you can let out suggestions on how the next chapter should be written or on how to improve my story, either way, it would be much appreciated.. _**

**_Some people might think of this as 'late' because this was only published this year, but I was actually working on this story for years now with my bestfriends .. I just needed the courage to actually publish it online.. _**

**_Anyway… I hope you like it and I'll be uploading the next chapter…well…. Soon…_**

**_Till Next Time~~_**


	2. Chapter 2 signal part 1

**Chapter 2  
>~signal~<span>**

**A/N:**

**Mehehehe… Sorry for the late update…. Thanks by the way to the first two people who reviewed..**

**I LoVe TeNtEn**

**ButtercupandButch**

**Okay, so at first, I was kinda upset and decided not to continue it, but then I saw that some people actually saw it and reviewed on it, and that encouraged meh to continue it.. so here's the second chapter….**

**Okay, I promise that I will update sooner…**

**Tenten's POV**

I cursed under my breath as we walked in the quiet, empty, road.. All the way; it was nothing but complete silence between us. Neji would look at random the random darkness of the road, then to the sky.. I was twitching inside..

'Damn… THIS IS TO FREAKING AWKWARD!'

I decided to break the silence.

"Neji…" I called his attention

"Yes? What is it?" He looked at me..

'Geez… what a formal answer…' I sweatdropped in my mind

"You know, we can leave together, let's stay in my house while I pack and then we'll go to your house." I suggested. To my surprise, he nodded in approval.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Tenten…" He looked at me with an apologetic-well… a slightly apologetic look on his face.

"It's okay, it doesn't really bother me.." I put on a fake smile and continued walking.

We then started to talk to eachother, like nothing happened.

Soon, we reached my apartment. I saw Neji scanning my house then he sat on the couch and grabbed one of the books he saw on the coffee table and began reading…

That is so normal….for him…

I left him that was and started packing.

"If you're hungry, there are snacks in the kitchen." I yelled from inside my room.

I packed my clothes, set aside for 1 week, different sets for different purposes. I packed my hygiene stuff, then I went to the kitchen and saw Neji, going through the fridge. I took some food and packed it as well… those were snacks.. I sat on the bed, staring at Neji from the inside of my room, he was chuckling at the things he read in the book, as he was eating some cake.

I smiled at this sight.

'He's cute…' I thought, I shook these thought out of my head and decided to take a shower.

'He's cute ya know…' An inner voice said.

Neh? And who are you?

'I am inner you..'

Ah… well.. he rejected me once, never gonna happen again..

'Right…. I'll believe you when children start thinking like 40 year olds.'

Ah, shut up…

'Nyee… you liked him before, and you still like-no, LOVE him till now!'

I said, shut up..

'I'll go away…for now…'

I took a quick shower and quickly stepped out.

I wore a black blouse and Black skinny jeans to be paired with black doll shoes.

I decided to let my hair flow, rather than to tie it into buns… It's difficult you know!

I packed a kunai (just to be safe), my credit card, and show money, then I wore the fake engagement ring that Tsunade gave us earlier.

I went to the living room to tell Neji we coud go, I saw him in the same position, with the same book, with a smile plastered on his face.

"Neji.." I called, He closed the book and placed it back on the coffee table, he turned around and widened his eyes.

"Who are you and what did you do to Tenten?!" He said playfully as he gaped. I just chuckled and smiled

"You can stop staring now…" I poked him on the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry…" Neji turned around, wiping something..

"Huh?" I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

My eyebrow twitched…

He

Was

Having

A

Freaking

Nosebleed

…

His nosebleed stopped.. after a while… and by a while, I mean 'I-needed-to-give-him-loads-of-tissue-' a while…

"You know, You can keep the book you were reading just now…" I said.

Neji got the book and thanked me.

**NEJI'S POV**

Tenten looked pretty, she should dress like that more often… -cough-

well anyway…

We walked to the Hyuuga Compound and we stopped at the front door.

"Wait here." I said, before going in.

"Neji, We-"

"Hiashi-sama… We have a visitor.." I interrupted.

"Well the, let him in.." He grinned.

"Her…" I corrected as I slid open the front door and gestured for her to come inside.

"Hello, Hiashi-sama… Hinata, Hanabi…" She greeted as she sat on the couch.

"Who's the pretty girl?" Hanabi asked.

"That's Tenten-san." Hinata smiled and sat beside Tenten, the two started to talk, Hiashi just smiled and went to his room and slept.

…

…

…

..

..

..

.

"…!" I snapped myself back to reality, stopping myself from staring at Tenten.

I went to my room and packed my clothes, for 7 days. And went to the kitchen to pack snacks. Then, I saw a bar of chocolate. I decided to keep it and continue packing.

I zipped up my bag and decided to take a shower.

It was just short…

Then, I stepped out, with a towel around my waist..

…

0_0

: /

"…..!" Tenten turned red and quickly rushed to my closet, picking out and throwing different articles of clothing at me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, still in the same position as I was before.

"I thought you were still in the shower, so I decided to come and just leave your toothbrush here… Hanabi gave them to me, so I just…" Tenten was talking fast, obviously avoiding contact with me, she said sorry for the fifth time and left, slamming the door shut behind her.

If she thinks I understood her clearly, she's wrong, the only things I heard were ; fdsiyvfhdibvyidbgviygrToothbrushjbhfusdibgpfsiduHanabi…

I looked at the clothing she picked out and just shrugged, I wore them..

(He then packed everything else he needed and left the room)

I held the book in my hand with the chocolate in my pocket, holding my luggage in the other hand, Then I went to the living room.

Tenten just stood up, still not looking at me… but when she did, she just stared and froze.

I looked at the clock

"Tenten, we should go, it's 7:45" I said as she nodded and said goodbye to Hinata and Hanabi

We exited the door and began to walk

"You look good by the way…" Tenten smiled

"Thanks.."

"Thanks for the book, by the way…" I said, giving her a small smile

"No problem.. Those books were old and were supposed to be for guests anyway." She smiled.

We reached the gate and saw an ANBU with a carriage, we asked him to show us the slip from Tsunade, which he was able to provide, so we rode the carriage and we travelled. Going to the mist will only take a few hours, we will arrive by morning..

"Hey Tenten.. Here's a token of gratitude for the book…" I said, handing her the chocolate.

She beamed and was shocked too..

"T-this is… This is one of the best chocolates available in Konoha!" She said and hugged me.

I flushed light red, thankfully, it was dark.

I smiled as she kept the chocolate in her handbag.. No, it won't melt THAT easily…

**Tenten's POV**

It wasn't long before I felt my eyes get heavy, eventually, I fell asleep.

I woke up, with the sunlight flashing at my eyes, which I slowly opened. I felt something soft against my head, but I didn't care what it was since I was so tired.

**_SCRRREEEECCCHH_**!

The carriage stopped a few meters away from the gate of the mist.

….

Damn…

This is the signal of the beginning of emotional torture..

**A/N**

**Sorry if it was boring! This is just an excerpt from the complete chapter 2… I just needed to get the story together.. but I will post the update TOMORROW ! PROMISE!**

**So anyway, please Review & Follow.**

**Oh and.. If you are a vocaloid fan, then you should go see my account in wattpad as well..**

**'ScarletRed000'**

**Oh and tell me if you guys want a SasuSaku fanfic as well… I would gladly make one.**

**So..**

**That's it for now…!~**


	3. Chapter 2 signal part 2

**A/N**

**Mehehe… see..? told ya I'll update today…. **

**Anyway… presenting to you… PART 2 **

**Enjoy!~**

**P.S.**

**To ButtercupandButch: Thanks for the review… :)**

**disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto...**

**Chapter 2—Part 2  
>~Signal (part2)<span>**

**Tenten's POV**

I sighed as the driver announced our arrival at the mist..

I yawned a little and decided to finally take a look at the…

Oh shit…

WTF….

I was lost in words when I found out that I was sleeping on Neji's shoulder…

His head was leaning on one side of the carriage, his finger was on a certain page of the book he was reading..

"You know…" The ANBU spoke.

I looked at him.

"He was still awake when you leaned on him and slept… He actually even stared at you and put aside your bangs when you were sleeping…" The ANBU told me..

Well… I can't tell if he was smiling or anything… since… THEY WEAR THOSE STUPID ANIMAL MASKS!

I blushed light red and decided to wake Neji up.

..

*Poke*

"Neji-kun?" I poked his cheek, he wouldn't wake up.

*Shake*

"Neji?" I shook his shoulder.

He groaned and opened one of his eyes.

..

"We're here.." I gave him a small smile and jumped out of the carriage, I went to the back and got my stuff and watched as Neji did the same.

"Thank you.." Neji said, as the ANBU nodded, the ANBU looked at me and raised his mask a little so I could see his mouth.

He smiled and mouthed 'Good Luck'.

Then he left…

Wait a minute…

That skin colour…

Was that….. SAI?!

Neh…

I shrugged and stood beside Neji.

"Here goes nothing…" I let out a deep sigh as Neji and I held hands, and approached the gate.. The rings made it seem REALLY realistic… so basically, I'm currently living my lifelong fairytale eversince I met Neji..

Eversince we were in the academy, I've liked him… I prevented myself from joining his fangirls as they drooled and followed him around.. Cause I didn't want to seem too desperate… I nearly died when Iruka-sensei announced our teams and found out I was teamed up with him… Of course, with Lee in the picture…

As we walked towards the gate, the thing the ANBU said about Neji was rewinding over and over in my mind.

Causing me to flush light red…

When we were about to enter the gates…

"Stop.." The guard said, standing in our way.

"Looks like we've got a couple." Another guard said.

"What's your business here?"

I smiled at the guard and simply said..

"Well, we just bought a house here and we are going to move in.. we were just about to go there and unpack." I explained.

The guards –ahem—_guard_ was satisfied with my answer… except of course his partner..

"Can I see some IDs?" The guard asked, sticking out his hand.

We handed our fake over and he smiled as he returned them.

"Very well.. I hope you find the hidden cloud as a good environment.. I want to see your future kid or kids running around here, playing with the other kids, eh?" The guard winked.

"Oh—hehehe…" I fake laughed.

"Oh! Tell your future kids that they can play with us, eh, we can teach them how to play with our kunais and stuff.. we can let them play guard.. and we'll teach them some of our 'special' jutsus , eh?" The other guard said as he plastered a big smile on his face.

"We will.. Our kids will love it, they would probably look at you as their hero or something, don't worry, we'll let you guys be the godfathers.." Neji said as he… wait….

NEJI WAS SMILING AT THE GUARDS AND LAUGHING WITH THEM AS WELL…. WAIT… WAS HE ENTERTAINING THEM WITH THE THOUGH OF OUR… 'FUTURE KIDS'?!

"Oh, did you hear that?! WE'LL BECOME GODFATHERS!" one guard celebrated as his partner jumped with joy.

"Hey, we'll go now, cause you see, we're tired…" I said as I gave them a smile.

"Oh… I see.. OH! OK! OK! I SEE WHAT YOU MEAN THERE!" The guard winked at me, with a perverted grin on his face.

I felt Neji's hand hold mine tighter as he twitched, but his face was still smiling at the guards.

"We'll go now.." I said as I turned around..

What are they talking about? I asked myself curiously..

Then, like as if on que..

"They're gonna make our godchild!" The guard wihispered to his partner.

I twitched, my hand squeezed Neji's hand.

Neji's hand squeezed mine as well, he probably heard them too.

We walked into the gate and just ignored that thought.

**NEJI'S POV**

Make their godchildren?! WHAT WERE THEY THINKING! Uh…

(peace of mind, peace of mind, Neji…. Stay clam)

Right, right, sorry..

Well… one word… _Crazy_

Those guards are _crazy_…

I let go of Tenten's hand after she relaxed..

I brought out our map and followed the directions written in it.

It lead us to a 3 story mansion-like house, it had 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a spacious living room and kitchen, a basement and an attic.

Tenten was amused as she found herself on the balcony of the house, she had that radiant smile on her face as she enjoyed the view from the balcony.

I've got to admit, I myself, was surprised at this house.

So I decided to explore.

I was walking around in the hallway, when a note taped to the door of one room, caught my eye.

It said-

_'Hyuuga, if you're reading this, I want you to follow the instructions written on this note.  
>First, this bedroom is for BOTH of you, meaning, you two will sleep in the same room, in the same bed, just in case the village starts to grow suspicious of you two. This is so that you would be able to stay in character even when you are sleeping.<br>Second, NEVER let your guard down, act like a protective husband or something… just make sure both you, and Tenten, together with all the information about this mission, is kept safe, ANYONE could be a spy..  
>Third, You're instructed to SPY and GATHER INFORMATION, not only to act like a husband and wife. Do not forget about your mission.<em>

_Fourth…and the MOST IMPORTANT! Don't do anything stupid that will risk the safety of both YOU and the can cause the risk of you screwing up this mission._

_You have a part of my full trust…_

_P.S._

_An ANBU will drop by every nine months to update me on progress._

_You know why it's every nine months, look Hyuuga, I'm not ready to be a godmother just yet… GOT THAT?!  
><em> 

_Sincerely,  
>Tsunade'<em>

I was in shock, not by the fact that I would be sleeping in the same bed as Tenten

Well, that's fairly normal actually…

It's just that TSUNADE THINKS THE SAME WAY AS THE GUARDS! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WE'RE ONLY 18! THESE PEOPLE DON'T REALLY EXPECT LITTLE HYUUGA KIDS RUNNING AROUND RIGHT!

(NEJI! Peace of mind, find your fucking peace of mind, Or I will give you a piece of _my_ mind!)

Right, Right, Gomen..

I took a deep sigh..

'this is for the mission'

"Neji-kun?" Tenten called from upstairs.

"Hm?" I said, putting the paper in my pocket.

"Come here, there's a note from Tsunade.." I went up to the second floor and saw Tenten in a room, reading a note,

"Here.." She handed it to me.

'_You two, if you read the note that Hyuuga must've already read, this room, together with all the guest rooms, are __not__ to be occupied by some stranger! GOT THAT?!_

_-Tsunade'_

"What note.?" Tenten looked at me with pure curiosity

"This note.." I handed her the note as her eyes widened..

"First…. What…the…hell…WAS TSUNADE FANTASIZING ABOUT?! WAS SHE DRUNK OR SOMETHING?!"

She exploded, pointing at the area of the note, where it said something about her becoming a godmother..

"Calm down…" I sighed.

"Second…which room is it?" She blew her bangs that was covering her face.

"The master suite.." I went downstairs, Tenten followed me. We entered 'our room' and she gasped in surprise.

It had a king sized bed, for two… prepared for a REAL couple.. 1 walk-in closet, a vanity, a fireplace, well.. technically everything you would expect to see in a 5 star hotel… times five…

"Wow…" She looked at every corner of the room.

"I'm gonna start unpacking.."" I sat on the bed, taking out my stuff, putting them in the right places.

"Neji-kun?" She called.

"Yeah?" I zipped up my bag and looked at her

"Are you okay.. you know.. with all _this_..?" She sat beside me, sighing in exhaustion.

"Yeah… At least Tsunade partnered me with a sensible girl… unlike Ino and the rest…" I sighed and laid down.

"How long is this mission?"

"1 and half year… at least…. Or until the tension stops…or until -"

"Okay, I get it…." She sighed,

"Do you want to walk outside?" She asked, looking at me, giving me a small smile.

"Okay, There's nothing much to do here anyway…" I sighed and sat up.

Tenten stood up and got her handbag, she passed the kitchen and put the chocolate in the fridge.. Honestly, I expected it to be gone by now… you know.. with her addiction to it an all..

I took a slingbag and got the keys to the house, then we left.

We were walking in the streets of the mist.. It was a fairly cold day… still the sun was shining bright.

"Neji-kun?" She said, holding my hand..

"Yeah?"

"Where do you want to go?" She asked.

I looked around, well, aside from the people staring at us, calling us a 'cute couple'… I saw a restaurant, a cake shop, a weapon shop, and a flower shop… I looked to my right and saw this guy staring at Tenten, to stay in character, I dragged her to the flower shop and bought her roses and stuff..

Meh..

What the hell do _I_ know about romance?...

**Tenten's POV**

"Ne-neji-kun?" I stuttered as Neji pulled me towards this flower shop. There, he bought me flowers.. I turned bright red and well… kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled and caught him take a glance to his right..

'Of course…' I mentally facepalmed myself.

_'Neh? You didn't really think, he did that sincerely ,right..?'_

Oh god.. you're back.

_'Whew…. Talk about late reaction… I knew I was here moments ago!'_

Shut up… and No… I didn't..

_'Neh? What do you mean?! Of course you thought it was sincere! You should see the smug look on your face earlier..'_

Tsk… so what if I did huh?

_'Then it means you're des-pe-rate..'_

Ugh…

_'Whoops, looks like you spaced out too long… Trouble's near.. Bye!'_

Huh?

I was back to reality,

I saw Neji hand jerk as a guy came towards us..

Hm… must've been the guy he was staring at..

"Ohohoho!~~ Who's _this_ pretty lady?!~~" The man's words slurred, obviously, he was drunk… and looking at me… wait… no… STARING at me…

"My wife…." Neji glared at the man.. He moved his hand and held mine.

Wow… how could he have said the 'wife' part without stuttering or anything?

"Oh really? Prove it to *hiccup* me!~~" He continued to slur out his words, The smell of the alcohol… ugh..

The man looked at Neji straight in the eye, Neji looked at him with disgust written all over his expression

"Here!" Neji raised his left hand, palm towards him, he did the same to me, revealing the 'engagement' rings… well, they looked plain enough to look like marriage rings….

"See? Married, Now get lost…" Neji smirked in victory. The man gave up and walked towards another lady, who looked like a prostitute, to be honest…. And hit on her..

"Thanks Neji-kun…" I looked at him.

"Hn.." He nodded and we proceeded on walking.

"Neji?" I said, we stopped walking, then he turned to me.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry.."

"For what?"

"You know, for asking you to go out here, now you have to work twice as hard to protect my cover…"

I said, with apology written all over my face.

"It's not that hard to do this…" He said as he leaned in and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, his hands were on my waist.

We pulled away after what felt like a minute,

I was fuming red… Awkward enough, we were in the middle of the park… Even more awkward, some guys just a few metres behind Neji, had smug, disappointed looks on their faces as they walked away.

I watched as they did… with a 'what-the-hell-just-happened' expression on my face.

He chuckled.

"See? Told you.." He said, I gaped, but quickly shut my mouth

We walked around and ate lunch.

"Lets go back.." He nodded as we walked back to the house.

_'Nyehehehehe! He wasn't sincere about something romantic… AGAIN!'_

Shut up..

_'I don't blame him, though… I mean, it's still the first day of your mission…'_

You're right… I guess I'm wishing for too much..

_'Like I said… DES-PE-RATE..'_

Go away..

We reached our house as Neji sat on the couch, reading a book…

I told him I was tired and that I needed my afternoon nap, He nodded as I went to our room and dozed off…

**KIBA'S POV**

I woke up, only to find a note beside me..

Akamaru jumped on the bed and waited for me to open the note and read it.. I yawned, then grabbed the note.

_'Kiba, go to the Hokage Tower as soon as you read this, you have a mission…_

_-Tsunade.' _

I groaned and laid back down, covering my head with my pillow. Akamaru growled and pulled off the pillow, obviously wanting me to wake up and go to the damned mission..

"Alright, Alright, I'll go.." I sighed in defeat as I got up from bed. I took a quick shower and changed my clothes, and did all the usual stuff you would do in the morning. I rode on Akamaru and we left.

I went up the tower and knocked at Tsunade's office.

"Come in…" She said. I tried to push open the door, but the only thing I could hear was the sound of glass, a bunch of empty sake bottles are probably blocking the door.. I thought.

Akamaru pushed open the door, causing it to break down.

I smirked as I entered.

Tsunade could only frown at me for breaking her door.

"Wha's my mission?..."

**A/N**

**Cliff haaaannnggg!**

**Neh? Did you like it?**

**Review, Favourite, and/or Follow, it's up to you.**

**So anyway…**

**Update: TOMORROW**

**SasuSaku fanfics anyone?**

**Nyeh..**

**Well...**

**..**

**Neh.. That's it for now!~**


	4. Chapter 3 Forming a family bond

** A/N**

**Mehehe… Once again, I have fulfilled my promise of updating today…**

**So…**

**Thanks again for the reviews and the followers of this story.. **

**So anyway…**

**~Chapter 3~  
>~Forming a family bond.~<span>**

"What's my mission?" I asked, crossing my arms infront of the (thankfully) sober Hokage

"It's a…. 'make sure they don't screw up' kind of mission…." She sighed.

"Wait… you want me to _BABYSIT?" _ raised an eyebrow

"Uh… well… yes, and no…" She held her chin in a thinking position

"So you want me to spy on someone..?" I said with my full enthusiasm.

"Something like that…." She stayed in the same position

"So you want me to be the underdog and rescue them and save the entire village?!" I jumped with joy.

"Okay, Now you're just becoming too ambitious… I'd NEVER make you do such a high class mission, I just don't trust you with it…" She scolded

'Ouch…. Now that just hurt like a stab in the heart….' I thought.

"Okay then, what do you want me to do EXACTLY?!" I was growing impatient by her and her guessing game.

"I want you to watch Neji and Tenten and help them out in their mission… I just want to make sure nothing awkward happens…." She explained.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"You will move in with them.."

"Move in with them? Where are they?" my jaw-dropped…

'Just weeks ago, Tenten told me about her love for Neji… NOW THEY MOVED IN TOGETHER!?... Phew…. That escalated quickly…. Next thing I'll know, they have a kid..' I thought to myself..

'I'm happy for both of them. I can't wait to be a godfather…' I smirked mentally.

'I wonder if it's a boy…. Or a girl…. Wait… what will they name it?' I continued to think to myself..

"HEY! INUZUKA! You still with me?!" Tsunade snarled, snapping her fingers in front of my face..

"Hai!"

"Hmph… As I said… They are in the hidden cloud village.." She kept giving me the 'you-better-be-listening' glare.

"When will I go?"

"Tonight, you will be able to reach them by morning… In fact, you _should_ reach them by morning, not earlier, not later…" Tsunade handed me a credit card, a map, and a fake I.D

"How do I get there?"

"You have Akamaru.." She pointed at the sleeping dog.

"You're kidding right?! You can't expect me to ride him all the way, he'll collapse! He has an injury from last time!" I yelled.

"Fine…. Here.." She handed me 8 teleportation scrolls.

"That should be enough to get you until a few metres away from the gate."

"What if I screw up?" I asked.

"Then here's an extra…" She handed me another

Hmmmm….

"What if I screw up _twice_?" I said, obviously asking for more.

"Then you're an idiot…" She smirked.

Neh…..

"Will that be all Hokage-sama?"

"No…"

**Tenten's POV**

I woke up to the smell of ramen.. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00 pm..

I stood up quickly and headed to the kitchen, then I see Neji…. I froze

"Oh, Tenten.. you're awake…" Neji gave a small smile, pouring the ramen's soup in the two bowls which already contained noodles.

"Did you make it..?" I asked, sitting down for dinner.

"Yeah…" He took off the apron and sat down on the other side of the table. I tasted the ramen.

'Holy -… it's good…..' I thought..

(nosebleed)

"Tenten? Are you okay? Do you want tissue?" Neji stood up and got a box of tissues.

"Neji?" I called, after my nosebleed stopped.

"…?" He looked at me curiously.

"You didn't tell me you could cook! I coud've hired you as my personal chef!" I shook him so hard, that he got dizzy, Seconds later, her stopped my arm from shaking him.

"Thanks for the complement…. But I don't want to cook for you… well, I will… but for this time, and this time only… during this mission…"

He smirked and sat back down and enjoyed the ramen… that… well…_he _made..

"Hey Tenten…." He stood up and took my empty bowl

"Yes?" I watched as he walked to the sink and placed our dirty dishes there.

"You know… I.." He went to me and leaned close, just inches apart.. I felt my face getting warmer…

_Shit….._

"….." I stared into his eyes, he stared into mine as well..

_Shitshitshit…._

"I – I want you…." He stuttered

_SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!..._

"…..huh….?" I was feeling that tingling sensation down my spine.

_SHISHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!_

"I want you to do the dishes…." He sighed and looked at me.

"….." I gaped.

He stood up and narrowed his eyes at me.

"You didn't think that—"

"No… I didn't…" I interrupted. He smiled.

"Oh, I thought you were thinking that I would be the only one doing chores around here.. looks like I was wrong… I even prepared that speech, you know, because I thought you would get mad or something…" He smiled.

"….Okay… O_O.." I sweatdropped, he raised his eyebrow.

"Why? What did you think I was gonna do?" He smirked.

"Oh, nothing…." I looked at the corner of the room, just beside me.

"Ah….. you thought I was gonna kiss you…." He said..

_'AHA! BUSTED!' _

Not you again!

_'Neh… you didn't really think I would leave you alone in this wonderful moment in human history right?!'_

Huh? Moment in human history?

_'Yeah, in fact, this is the third time this moment has happened…'_

Ugh.. you're talking about..

_'Yes I am…. I am talking about the moments when you thought he was being romantic, MADAME DESPERATE!'_

Ugh…..

I snapped myself back to reality…

I was looking at Neji…

And

He

Was

Smirking…

The smirk that had 'in-your-dreams' written all over it.

"No I didn't! why would you think that I wanted you to kiss me?!" I went straight to the sink and started to wash the dishes.

I heard him chuckle and go to the bathroom.

Ugh…. Annoying..

_'You can call him that all you want Tenten… you still wuv him!'_

Yeah right…

_'Wanna bet?'_

No

_'I bet Neji likes you… maybe he's just teasing you..'_

….

_'THERE YOU GO AGAIN! YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT THE POSSIBILITY THAT HE MIGHT LIKE YOU!'_

Ugh… if only you were human… you would've received a punch from me already.

_'Tenten…. You CAN hurt me….'_

How?

_'Punch yourself! EASY!'_

…..Ugh…

I finished washing the dishes and wiped my hands. I sat on the couch and decided to read the scroll that Tsunade gave us, the one containing the details of our mission.

Wait…

Oh yeah..

Our mission…

Damn it!

I walked up the stairs and opened the-

Oh no…

Not again….

O / O  
>_<p>

I fumed red, I turned away quicky.

I heard Neji sigh.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you knocked.." He said in a mono tone voice

"Y-yeah, right, sorry…." I stuttered..

"It's fine now…" I turned around and saw him fully dressed.. finally..

"What was it you wanted?" He asked, brushing his hair (lol)

"We should start gathering the information we need tonight.." I said in a serious tone.

"Ah, I'm glad we're thinking the same way, I was just about to say the same thing.." He smiled

"I should get changed.." I grabbed some clothes and went inside the bathroom.

I changed into black pants, black blouse, and I wore my ninja shoes, Then I tied my hair into the usual buns.

I went out to find Neji , waiting for me.

We wore masks to protect our identity, and also, we didn't wear our head protectors, in fact, we didn't even bring them…, we took off the rings and hid them someplace safe.

"Let's go." Neji said, I nodded as we jumped off the balcony.

We masked our chakra, making us undetectable,

We were able to reach their Hokage tower and sneak onto the roof…

Luckily, it was just right above the Hokage conference table, they were having a meeting..

We listened attentively

"Konoha is still not backing down…." A man said.

"So far, the only things I know are, they have been tightening their security, their ANBUs are walking in every possible entrance in Konoha, 24/7.." A familiar voice said.

"How about Suna?" The Mizukage said.

"So far, they are doing the same.." The same familiar voice said..

"What? They are doing the same as Konoha?!" The Mizukage flipped the table.

"Yes, Mizukage-Sama.."

"How about the Sound?"

"Same thing Mizukage-sama.."

"Our plan will not move forward like this…. Which village is with us?"

"Hidden Rock…"

"Very well…"

"Mizukage-sama… there is another one with us…"

"Alright… which village?"

"It's not a village…"

"Huh?"

"Mizukage-sama! This is an emergency! Two teams of our ANBUs are gravely injured! We need you!" Another voice barged in the room as the MIzukage stood up and went out..

"Damn…" I cursed under my breath.

We left the Hokage Tower and went back.

"Hey Neji-kun…" I called after we reached our house.

"Hm?"

"Isn't it weird that there is a village collaborating with mist's plan.?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll go brush my teeth…" I excused myself. Neji had already finished doing so a while ago, so there is no need for him to brush his teeth again.

_'Nyeh, it's bedtime, sweetie….'_

Ugh… what now?

_'oh… don't you remember? You're going to sleep in the same-'_

I KNOW!

_'ah… you better finish brushing your teeth soon…. You're honeybunch is waiting…'_

Grr…. Shut up… it's just a mission..

_'Yeah.. say that to the three other moments you had…'_

…

_'Neji's taking his mission seriously… I think you're the only one from both of you, who's thinking like this..'_

….

_'Think about it… huh? Maybe now's not the time for love…. Maybe, this really IS just a mission… nothing more…'_

Why are you like that?

_'Hm….? Like what?'_

One moment, you're teasing me, the next moment, you're giving me a life lesson speech…

_'*sigh* They way I speak to you is the how your brain thinks… I wouldn't be giving you life lesson speeches if you didn't think twice about your feelings for him during this mission, and I wouldn't be teasing you if you never felt anything for him….'_

So you're saying?...

_'You're not thinking straight…. You're trying to focus on two things… love and the success of this mission…'_

…. Maybe I just need to rest….

_'You're right.. maybe you're just stressed..'_

I stepped out of the bathroom after gargling….

And then I saw…..

…..

_'…'_

….

_'What has been seen cannot be unseen…'_

I was standing there… looking at the sight of Neji… half-nude….

He was only in his boxers.

Then a coppery taste went in my… oh god…

_'TISSUE! TISSUE!'_

I grabbed the tissue by my vanity and started wiping my nosebleed..

"Tenten?... are you okay?" Neji walked towards me

_'Oh god…no no no no no… stay there! You're making it worse!'_

He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around.

"what's with the nosebleed?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh… it's cold outside… then… the.. cold water… it messed with the temperature… you know… sudden coldness…then…hotness…" I faked a smile

_'Well, you said half of the truth..'_

What do you mean HALF of the truth? I told NONE of the truth!

_'Well, you got the SUDDEN HOTNESS part right…'_

Gyah! Not now!

"Ah…. I see, well, go clean yourself up, I'm going to bed.." He said as he walked away and climbed in the bed..

He knows I'm bluffing…

_'Yup….'_

**NEJI'S POV**

Oh yeah… sudden coldness and then hotness, never thought of that, I guess perverted sights aren't the only ones that can cause nosebleeds…. But I wonder why she looked so nervous.

I closed my eyes…

And drifted to sleep…

(Dream)

_"Neji-niisan?.." A voice called out. I walked in the grassy fields and decided to take a look.._

_"Oh…hi.." I greeted a young girl. She had long black hair and a side bang that_

Covered her right eye. Her eyes were….lavender?

_"You don't remember me, do you…?" She frowned._

_"…. I need to see for myself…" I said._

_"Go ahead.." She shrugged._

_I reached out for her side bang and put it aside so I can see her eye, it was closed._

_"Open your eye.." I asked._

_"…There is no need…. Brother….." She said… her voice, changing… she was growing taller, soon, she was the same age as me.._

_"Nii-san…. NOW do you remember me?" She said._

_"No…" I sighed._

_"Is this the really the only way you could see if you would remember me?" She asked, pointing at her side bang._

_I nodded_

_"Before I do… let me try one more thing…. Do you remember the academy?" She asked_

_"Yes…"_

_"Do you remember your fangirls?"_

_"Yes.."_

_"Do you remember Iruka?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Do you remember Sarutobi-sensei?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you remember…..father?"_

_"….yes…."_

_"Then why can't you remember me?"_

_…._

_I looked at her._

_"Take a close look at me… try to remember…" She said.._

_Then….._

_**FLASHBACK_

_"nii-san! Help!"_

_"…!"_

_My imouto was drowning… I didn't know how to swim.. I…_

_I watched in despair as the waves brought her away, soon, all I could see, was her forehead protector, floating towards me, her forehead protector, and nothing more…._

_…_

_***END FLASHBACK_

_"H-Himitsu!?" I exclaimed_

_She smiled and put aside her side bang, her left eye was a byakugan, her right eye was a sharingan._

_"Ah…. So you DO remember…" She smirked_

_"So, it's true….. they took half of your byakugan, and replaced it with half of a sharingan…."_

_"Yes….."_

_"Ironic enough, the sharingan was dysfunctional…" I scoffed._

_"How am I supposed to know that? I'm dead, remember? And it's all your fault….." She stared at me with her sharingan._

_"….."_

_…_

_"Goodbye…. Brother…." She smiled and vanished with the leaves.._

_She was my twin sister, whom I failed to protect…. She was a child prodigy like me…._

_She was my responsibility… and I have failed…_

_(END DREAM)_

I woke up with the light flashing at my eyes.

I shifted to my side and saw Tenten, she was still asleep, her hair was…

Wait…

Why should…

Why am I observing her?!

**Tenten's POV**

I fluttered my eyes open and saw a pair of lavender eyes looking at me. I turned light red but covered my face to hide it.

"Goodmorning Neji-kun…" I rubbed my eyes, the blush fading almost instantly.

"Goodmorning…." He was still laying down

I stood up and faced him

"Aren't you gonna get up?" I asked

"Not now….."

~DING~

~DONG~

"You go get that, I'll get ready, I'll follow.." He said, sitting up

"Fine…" I shrugged and left the room.

I walked into the living room and opened the door, only to find a box.

"Hm?" I looked around, but saw no one.

"Neji-kun… we have a package….."

He came down the stairs , wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"Hn?"

"BYAKUGAN!"

He looked at the box curiously and sighed..

…

I wonder what it is…

**A/N**

**Herrow…**

**I see you have hit another cliff hanger…**

**Well, at least update will come tomorrow…**

**So…**

**Favourite?**

**Review?**

**Follow?**

**It's up to you..**

**~That's it for now…~**


	5. Chapter 4 Forming a Family Bond cont

**A/N**

**Herrow…~**

**Ne…. sorry for not updating yesterday… so… I decided to post TWO chapters today…**

**I'm really sorry… I wasn't in the mood yesterday… I was in an extremely pissed off mood yesterday..**

**And it's not because it was Monday yesterday….**

**But anywho..**

**Enjoy…**

I wonder what is is…. Neji shut off his Byakugan and looked at me.

"Paperwork…" He sighed…

"A few paper works? That can't be that-"

"A _stack _of paperwork…." He interrupted

"A stack…?" I gaped.

_'Wow… what a great way to start the morning…'_

Tell me about it…

I sighed.

We carried it inside and settled it down on the coffee table. Then we opened it.. Much to my surprise, 'stack' doesn't even cover how much paper work was in there….

Now I know hoe Tsunade feels…

Naruto should rethink about being Hokage…

…

On top of the stack, there was a note.

_' Fill these up and leave in in the attic, and ANBU will come and pick it up in the middle of the night, He will leave a slip when he retrieves it, you have until next week, then, when he retrieves this box, he should leave a slip from me… it is to certify that an ANBU got it and not some spy.._

_-Tsunade'_

We shrugged and decided to keep it first, we still have 6 days…

"Ne? Aren't you going to cook breakfast?" I looked at Neji.

"Hai, Hai….." He mumbled and went to the kitchen

He seems a little down in the dumps today… I wonder what happened..

I went to the kitchen and decided to ask him what going on.

"Neji?" I called, he jerked and stopped cooking, he turned off the stove and looked at me.

"What?" He asked, his eyes said nothing but depression…. Well, in fact, his eyes said nothing since he has no pupils…. Uh… no certain eye color… uh… well… you get the point.

"I-is there something wrong? You seem—"

"I'm fine…. Go to the living room or something… I'll call you when I finish…" He interrupted, turning back to the stove and started cooking.

"Okay.." I turned away and left.

I sat in the couch and pretended to read a book, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I guess I'll just talk to myself..

_'Ah…. Not in the good mood huh?..'_

Isn't it obvious?

_'Sorry….'_

What do you think happened?

_'Didn't you feel it last night?'_

I did… it was weird…

_'Ah… so it wasn't just inner you, which is me…'_

It's weird how I felt it though… it's somehow impossible, yet, it happened…

_'Feeling a two-in-one….'_

You just felt two?

_'Yeah..why?'_

I felt three..

_'Neh? Three? Ah… No, the third one wasn't a person…'_

…?

_'It was a kekkei genkai… you felt another kekkei genkai from the same person…'_

Impossible… As far as I'm concerned, even IF you came from two clans, you can only inherit _one_ kekkei genkai…

_'But you felt it, didn't you?'_

Yeah…

_'Then it's possible….'_

…

"Tenten…." I heard Neji call from the kitchen.

_'Ah, looks like breakfast is ready, hon!~'_

Shut up…

I stood up and walked to the kitchen, to find Neji, sitting down on the table, eating the bacon he had just cooked..

"Hey Neji-kun..?" I took a seat and helped myself to the food.

"Hm…?" He looked at me

"Why do you seem so… I don't know, sad, today?" I asked, as he looked at me blankly..

"Nothing… It's just that, I sort of stayed up all night.. thinking about the Mizukage and the plan…" He looked down on his plate.

"Right…." I sighed and started eating.

_'He's lying, I know it…'_

You think I don't know that?

_'….'_

**KIBA'S POV**

'You have got to be kidding me Tsunade….'

'First, No, I am serious… Second, It's Hokage-sama, you disrespectful baka!'

**sigh

'So… will that be… oh SHUT UP will you!'

'Yes, dismissed, oh, and I can track you down if you lose or abandon, or hurt that thing…'

'Hai,Hai….'

I rewinded my conversation with Tsunade for the umpteenth time.

I was using the teleportation scrolls that Tsunade gave me, but even with the scrolls, she was right, I reached the gates by morning.

I walked towards the gate and was approached by the guards.

"Good morning good sirs!~" I said rather awkwardly. Well, I tried to sound formal… I mean.. to make a good first impression… like I don't want to look like some-

"… Are you a drunk wanderer or something?" One of the guards raised his eyebrow on me. Damn, he thinks that I AM a drunk wanderer….

"What? No… I was just about to move in with my sister and my in-law…" I said.. Well, I _wanted_ to put some manly tone in there… I don't want to sound-

"Are you gay?" The guard raised his eyebrow on me

'Damn it….' I thought

"No….."

"Ah… well, can we see your I.D?"

I handed them my fake I.D and then he smiled, giving it back to me.

"So I see you are related to?..." The guard asked, in a tone like as if we were close friends..

"The bride.." I said, plastering a fake smile

Didn't I already said I was moving in with my SISTER and my in-law…. Sheesh… does Neji look like a girl _that_ much.. honestly, he's quite handsome… BUT NO ONE CAN BE AS AWESOME-LOOKING AS ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* uh..

(Scarlet: Kiba?)

Huh? Yeah?

(There _is_ someone more handsome than you… and based from the number of his fans… I guess it's true..)

And who will that be?

(Sasuke….)

Grr… Don't go around comparing me to some perfect creation of man! I can't reverse the fact that the lord made him utterly perfect!

(Dude, relax, it was just a joke…)

Hmph, you shouldn't be all that judgemental…

(It's not being judgemental….and I'm not judging..)

Eh?

(First, I'm not being judgemental, I'm being honest…. Second, I'm not judging, I'm just telling the truth…)

Grr

"Oh.. haha.. the brunette? Yeah, you kind of look like her, alright…" The second guard smiled.

"yeah, I get that a lot.."

"So, anyway, can you do us a favour?" The second guard asked.

"Okay."

"Tell them, it's the 'godfathers' okay? And give them this…" The first guard said and handed me a piece of paper.

"Oh and don't forget this.." The second guard gave me a box, wrapped in gift wrapper and complete with a bow.

"Oh, they would be very thankful…" I said as I placed the gifts in the bag, on Akamaru.

"Well.. anyway, You should get going, you wouldn't want them to wait.. I mean, She could get stressed and our godchild will probably be stressed as well…" The first guard smiled,, while the second guard's face went into panic mode and hit his partner in the elbow lightly

"Don't say such things!" He scolded as his partner said sorry.

"I'll get going now.. bye!" I said as I flashed them a smile and entered.

I took out the map and followed it.

'What was is they said about their godchild?'

The map led me to a mansion-like house.

*Knock *knock *knock

**Neji's POV**

We heard the door knock, on instinct, Tenten and I nodded as I grabbed her by the waist as we approached the door.

"Hello, how may I-" Tenten froze.

"K-kiba!?" She whispered lightly, not wanting to blow our cover.

We both looked at him, wide-eyed.

"What the hell?! What's going on here?!" Kiba…was….well….surprised to death. He cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"I-I'm sorry sir, ma'am, I didn't mean to disturb your intimacy…" Kiba chuckled.

Awkward….

**(AUTHOR'S POV)**

"Kiba Inuzuka! What are you doing here?" Neji snarled, still whispering.

"Shh! We have fake remember?"

Neji twitched his eyebrow, and looked at him.

"That's why we're whispering…" He sighed.

"What do you want?" Tenten looked at him.

"To watch your intimacy.." Kiba grinned

"We weren't having our intimacy!" Neji twitched his eyebrow again.

"Ah! But you admit that you were _planning_ to, right?" Kiba continued.

"No…" Neji snarled

"Then why don't you let go of Tenten's waist?" He smirked, looking at them suspiciously.

"Just come inside…. We'll explain… you can bring in….." Neji was interrupted when Kiba flashed Akamaru's I.D at his face.

…

…

**Kiba's POV**

We entered their mansion-like house. Damn, what the hell was going on here?

"Alright Kiba, sit down…" Tenten gestured as we three sat down in three different chairs, I sighed.

They look at me curiously.

"Alright, Alright, I know what's going on here…." I sighed.

"Really? You do?" Tenten looked at me, quite surprised.

"Yes…"

"Then there is no need to expl-"

"Tenten's pregnant with your child, isn't she?" I interrupted Neji, smirking at him, well, I earned a glare from him..

Tenten sighed in annoyance..

"Just state your purpose, Inuzuka…" Neji barked.

"Alright, Alright… I was sent to go on this mission with you guys.." I crossed my arms, looking at a certain direction.

"So you know then? About our mission? The details?" Tenten was about to sigh in relief.

"No..he doesn't , in fact, he doesn't have a complete understanding of why he is here.." Neji said in a mono tone voice.

"You don't?" Tenten tilted her head.

"Neji's right, I don't.." I sighed in defeat

"Then why are you here?" Tenten asked.

"I just told you.. I—"

"That's not the answer, loser, she wants to know what you're doing here if you don't know what our mission is." Neji interrupted, crossing his arms, glaring.

"I was just sent to 'make sure you don't screw up' and to join in the mission, now back to the question you never answered, WHAT IS YOUR MISSION?" I was about to yell.

"Undercover Information retrieval.." Tenten said, those three words explained everything..

'That sounds familiar…'

"Ah… I heard there was tension increase between us, Tsunade had to stop all entries of the people from outside the village, security has seriously tightened.. I mean, the had to cancel this years' chuunin exams." I told them.

"They cancelled the chuunin exams.. like, until the tension stops?!" Tenten asked.

"Yeah.."

***knock

***knock

***knock

"There's someone outside.." Neji glared at the door.

"Yeah, I know, I heard the knocking.." I scoffed.

I stood up and approached the door.

"How may I help you?" I asked the girl, about my age, standing in front of me.

The goddess of sexiness-uh- I mean, the girl standing infront of me had long, raven hair that reached until her waist, she had a side bang that covered her right eye, her forehead protector covered the same eye. He visible eye was color grey.. obviously, a cloud nin..

"Goodmorning… I need to speak to Hyuuga and Tenten and Inuzuka?..." She said, steadying her poker face.

"I'm sorry, who?" I asked, faking, I needed to protect my cover, she might be a spy, Tsunade would never be stupid enough to allow a cloud nin to do the progress check…

"Oh, sorry, must be the wrong house.." She turned light red with embarrastment and apologized, then she left.

I went back inside and got a piece of paper, then I wrote down..

_'We should use our fake names, the cloud is starting to send in spies….'_

Neji and Tenten nodded.

We exchanged and remembered our names.

Tenten Ayuya

Neji Takashi

I was .. Yukuro

Okay…

Oh yeah…

I almost forgot..

I facepalmed myself for nearly forgetting it.

Then I stood up and went to Akamaru.

I went to the secret area where it was made for a small person.. like a baby or something.. it was like a crib, but it was disguised as a simple crate.

Then I took out..

My 'niece'

**A/N**

**Hey guys, I broke my promise ONCE never gonna happen again, but like I said, to make up for my broken promise, I have decided to post two chapters today.. **

**So..**

**Review?**

**Follow?**

**Favourite?**

**It's up to you..**


	6. Chapter5 Forming the family SNEAK PEEk

**A/N**

**Herrow!~ As promised, here is the second chapter I will post today, **

**Well… more of a sneak peek…**

**then, update tomorrow… PROMISE!**

**~Chapter 5-sneak peek~  
>~Forming the family~<strong>

"Uh…. K-Yukuro?" Tenten called.

"Hm?.." I grinned at her, cradling my 'niece' in my arms.

"You baka…." She said.

"What? Why?"I asked, raising an eyebrow on her.

"We've been gone for 3 days.. and you've been fooling around already.. How long have you been hiding this daughter of yours from Tsunade?! If she found out about this she-"

"She's not mine!" I snapped.

"H-huh?" She looked at me curiously

"She's yours.." I grinned, handing the kid to her.

Which…she…nervously took in..

But she won't drop her right?..

I mean..

Well..

Ah. What the heck, She a kunuochi! Of course they taught them how to handle kids!

Right?...

After about a minute, I sighed in relief..

She wasn't dropped…

Whew…

Well…

That's a good thing right?

Oh my gosh..

She might squeeze her to death! I mean, for crying out loud! She's a ninja! One of the strongest kunuochi we have! She'll kill her with her extreme work outs!

Ah… She's a kunuochi… of course she'll handle the kid with care…

Right?...

Well…

After 2 minutes, I had a long sigh of relief. She's still alive

OH MY GOSH! NEJI WOULD PROBABLY FREAK OUT AND SHUN OUT THE KID! AND THEN BLAB ABOUT DESTINY AND STUFF!

Ah… it's his cover… plus, the kid looks like the both of them…. He'll lov 'er…

Right….?

Well….

After 5 minutes…

Neji arrived…

Shit….

Here we go….

**A/N**

**Neh?~~ what'ya think of this sneak peek huh?**

**Well,….?**

**You like it…**

**Right?...**

**Well…**

**I'll update twice tomorrow, this time, the second chapter I'll update will be a full chapter, not a sneak peek… **

**Mehehe**

**Follow?**

**Review?**

**Favourite?**

**It's up to you…**


	7. Chapter 5 part 1

**A/N**

**Herrow….**

**Hey… I updated..**

**But tomorrow I wont… :( since I'll be travelling halfway across the world  
>so my timezone will be changed changed….<br>So… I'll be updating in the timezone of the Philippines for the next month… I guess**

**And…**

**To my the followers of this story; THANKS FOR FOLLOWING!**

**To the person/s who favourite my story; Thanks dude/s**

**To the people who reviewed on my story; Thanks guys, it's really encouraging…**

****Note**

**Sorry, this chapter won't be so long SORRY…. Because I had to rush, so I guess I'll do this by part, so this is part one of chapter 5.. :)**

**And…**

**To:**

**RedWinter99: Thanks sis..**

**ILoVeTeNtEn: Sure, anything for you, bro. :3 I promise I'll update longer chapters :D. The fact you love it ****_that_**** much just made my day : )**

(But this won't be a long chapter…. Sorry bro… When I update part 2, I promise! It'll be a long one.)

**~Chapter 5 part 1~  
>~Forming the family~<strong>

Oh god, here we go… Neji's here and….

"Kiba?..." He sighed

"Yeah…?" I smiled at him awkwardly.

He pointed at the sleeping baby and looked at me.

"Who's is it?" He asked

Oh my god… he's calm! HE'S CALM! PRAISE THE LORD!

I grinned and took the baby from Tenten, then I handed it to Neji.

"Yours….." I grinned and handed him the kid.

"….Oh god…. Don't tell me….."

"YUP! You have suddenly pissed off Tsunade… because…" Tenten and Neji both looked at the ground.

"WE HAVE PROVIDED YOU A CHILD!"I smirked and hugged Neji and Tenten.

"Congratulations! You're old!" I Let go and flashed a thumbs up at them

Tenten twitched and hit me on the head.

"Who the hell are you calling old! Huh?!" She showed me her fist and attempted to punch me.

"Tenten… calm down…." Neji sighed as he put the sleeping baby on the couch.

"Why weren't we told?" He crossed his arms

"Uh… Tsunade told me about the package of paperwork…. And if you…. Oh… I see… you did't go through it, did you?" I raised my eyebrow on them

Tenten smiled awkwardly as she shook her head slowly.

"Nope, we haven't." She said.

"Ah… not fulfilling your responsibilities as a shinobi… tsk tsk tsk.." I shook my head in disappointment as I eyed them both.

"Baka! You wouldn't know responsibility if it hit you in the head!" Tenten snapped, hitting me on the head… again.

"Kiba… What exactly does the box contain?" Neji asked.

"Papers….lots and lots of papers…" I smiled. Well, technically, I gave them the right answer.. but logically-

"Baka!" Tenten hit me on the head.. for the third freaking time!

"Hey! Stop that, will you? The next time you hit me, I might get brain damage…sheesh." I said, rubbing my throbbing head

"Like as if you don't _already_ have brain damage…" She scoffed and turned her back at me.

She looked at the baby which was sleeping on the couch.

Then she started to have a worried look on her face.

"It's amazing how uh… s_he_ slept through all that rambling between you two.." Neji sighed as he sat on the couch, beside the baby, and carried her.

"So, we're supposed to take care of her?" Tenten sighed in extreme worry

"No, you're supposed to throw her away." I said sarcastically, I guess it wasn't a good idea, nor was it a bad idea…. It was a HORRIBLE idea.

**_THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!_**

That's right folks, I, Kiba Inuzuka, has just received 4 more hits to the head, from a kunoichi, wherein kunoichis are supposed to be gentle… she should not be a kunoichi… I think..

"She's a Man…" I accidentally blurted my thoughts

SHIT

"What was that?!" Tenten cracked her knuckles and turned to me, a dark aura around her

SHIT…..

"Uh… I-uh….." I stuttered, looking at the hot-headed kunoichi standing infront of me, in a 'I-am-fucking-ready-to-beat-you-up' stance

She shook her head slowly as she approached me

SHIT!

The last thing I felt was a sharp blow to the stomach, then my back pain as I made a strong impact against the wall..

"Ow….." I stayed in the same position, on the floor, sitting..

"That hurt like hell you know!" I yelled

"I know… that's why I did it…" She smiled at me 'innocently' and turned away.

Then….

All hell broke loose….

"WAAAHHHHHHH!" The baby woke up, crying

"No no no no no no no no no no no!" I quickly stood up,

Tenten and Neji narrowed their eyes at me.

"That kid is a demon! she will never shut up!" I covered my ears, blocking out the noise of her-

Huh?

…..

Silence..?

…..

"Huh?" I looked at Tenten, who was carrying the baby, which was smiling at her.

"What was that you said about her not shutting up?" Neji smirked , crossing his arms

"B-but…. All the way here, She was…." I pointed at the baby, which was cooing at the sight of Neji and Tenten

"Well… She's happy now…" Tenten smiled sadly at the baby.

"…B-b-b-b-ut….." I stuttered, still dumbfounded.

"Wait a minute….." Neji narrowed his eyes at the baby

"Ah… you finally noticed…" I smirked

"How? It's a kekkei genkkai….. she couldn't possibly have it without being my real child." He stared into the baby's eyes, they were lavender… she had byakugan

"Tsunade used a special forbidden jutsu on the baby, allowing her to have the byakugan, functional and useful." I explained

"And it was all to…" Neji gaped

"Right… it was all to resemble you both.." I finished

"So… she looks like you…. And she has your kekkei genkkai… so…she's 'yours'" Tenten gave a small smile.

"You should go unpack… we'll handle him…" Tenten sighed and gave the baby to Neji, who carefully took him.

"…..okay…." I took my bag, and Akamaru, then we went up the stairs and chose a room.

I chose the biggest guest room, it had more than enough space for Akamaru and me.

..

I don't feel like unpacking….

I'll just lay down here…on the soft… comfortable-

"You better be unpacking there!" Tenten shouted from downstairs.

Ugh…. We must be going somewhere then… but.. I just arrived….. I'm so…. Tired.

Before I know it, I was asleep..

Damn…

**TENTEN'S POV**

Ugh.. where is that idiot…

'he just arrived… let him rest, will you?'

…..

"Hey Tenten…" Neji called.

"Who?" I raised my eyebrow and smirked

"Oh… sorry, I mean, Ayuya…." He sighed

"Yes Takashi?"

"Do you think we can do-"

"Yes Of course! But we have to work together… as a mm….. a…." I couldn't say 'family'..

Saying and thinking about "family" has always been a pain to me…

I was an only child… well…. I wasn't originally an only child…. I lost my older brother…. He died during his chuunin exam… in the forest of death… he was killed….

Then my mom and dad separated, and none of them nor my relatives took me in…

So I was all alone….

The only time I wouldn't be alone was when I had classes..

And the rest of the days, I would be alone..

But that all changed when we were assigned to our three-man team…

I felt my teammates become closer to me..

_They_ are my family…

….

"As a family?" Neji looked at the ground, then at 'our' baby.

_'Without doing any of the "fun" ' _

WTF..

_'Mehehehehehehehehe…'_

Am I _that_ perverted?

_'Nah…. Just because I'm inner you, doesn't mean we are exactly the same….I have my own personality too!'_

And 'Bipolar' is part of it right?

_'You ass….'_

…..

"Y-Yeah…." I blushed… very…. _Very_ light red…

"Then….. maybe…we should… look through the paperwork then…" He smiled softly and turned to me.

I nodded and we went upstairs to get the box

_'Ne, Tenten? What do you think is inside the box?'_

Papers..

_'…..obviously…. now you're just starting to sound like Kiba…."_

….

"Tenten… On a count of three… 1, 2…" He grunted as we carried the box down the stairs and onto the coffee table.

I've got to admit, this _is_ pretty heavy for a box that's supposed to only contain paperwork..

We opened the box and found a note clipped to a folder

_'Well, I guess I am 'technically' a godmother now….. Damn… but, this kid was chosen because she resembled you two perfectly….. Hyuuga, I guess you have noticed… Just fill these up, 'kay?_

-Tsunade'

"So, shall we?" Neji asked, picking up the said folder.

"Yes.." I sighed as he opened the folder

The folder contained our fake profiles, and …. Marriage certificate?

He picked it up and narrowed his eyes at it.

It said;

'_This is to certify the exchanging of vows between Ayuya Hasashi and Takashi Hasashi, on the 14__th__ of Febuary, 2016_

_V.I.P witnesses:_

_- Tsunade (Hokage)_

_-Hatake, Kakashi _

_- Maito Gai_

_- Uchiha, Sasuke_

_-Uzumaki, Naruto_

_Other witnesses:_

_-Matiro, Yukuro_

_-Hasashi, Nakuro'_

"This is so unrealistic…." Neji grumbled.

"Why?" I tilted my head.

"Because, I would never invite Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Inuzuka to my wedding…" He sighed and placed the paper back.

The next paper after that was a… Birth Certificate

_'Hasashi, Yuki  
>Born: Feb. 20, 2016<em>

_Parents:  
>-Hasashi, Ayuya<br>-Hasashi, Takashi'_

"Yuki?..." I mumbled.

"…." Neji looked at me

"It's a nice name…" I smiled. He nodded, then we proceeded to the other papers

We signed the rest, it took us hours to finish the stack, at the bottom, was a tiny box.

I picked it up and opened it.

What the…

They were our 'wedding' rings.

I wore mine and put the box on the table, with Neji's ring still in the box.

He stared at it for a while and just decided to wear it, then we placed the papers, all signed, back into the box, then we placed it in the attic, and decided to put a jutsu on it, preventing it from leaving the house, before the one week ended.

Neji and I were walking in the hallway of the house, quietly, just like when we were walking in the road.

"Hey, Neji?" I called, then he looked at me.

"Yes, Ayuya?" He smiled

"… I was thinking ….. Maybe, you wanted to introduce 'our daughter' to the guards?" I asked nervously.

"…..maybe we should give it a few weeks…." Neji tried to hide the 'I-don't –want-to-see-them-' tone of voice, but utterly failed

**Neji's POV**

I was and am still shocked… cause… I was technically 'married' to my teammate..

Well, this is for the mission..

It's not real..

Tenten is my best friend and that won't change…

Me, Tenten, Kiba…and…. My 'daughter' , Yuki…

I sighed and continued to walk..

_This is going to be A LOT harder that I thought._

"Hey Ayuya?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should just buy Yuki some stuff…." I suggested.

"….Sure…" She smiled as she nodded

"Wait, we should call eachother something…" I mumbled

"Uh… sure, that would make it more realistic." She smiled

"How about '_baby_mylovesmyeverythingsosweet'?" I saw Kiba's figure standing behind Tenten, with a grin plastered on his face.

"Uh what?" Tenten furrowed her eyebrows

"I said, Why don't you just call each other : _babymylovesmyeverythingsosweet?" _ Kiba repeated

"Don't you think that's -" Neji was interrupted by Kiba

"Not long enough? Okay, how about: _baby__mylovesmyhoneymydarlingmyverythingsosweet_?" Kiba smirked

"That's waay too long!" Tenten snapped

"Okay… how about 'babycakes' ?" He went into thinking position

I twitched..

BABY CAKES?! BABY CAKES?! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! I MEAN, FROM ALL THE POSSIBLE NAMES OUT THERE, "BABYCAKES" WAS THE BEST HE COULD COME UP WITH?!

(THUD!)

Ouch..

(What the hell happened to peace of mind?!)

Sorry…

"Babycakes?..." I was still twitching

"Damn it… WHAT DO YOU WANT?! How about _"Baby" _?" I asked

"Uh.. no.." Tenten said without any second thoughts.

"Babes?"

"No."

"Sugarcakes?"

"No."

"HoneyPie?"

"No"

"Sweetiepie?"

"No."

"Bitch?"

"No. Wait… WHAT?! " Tenten flashed me her fist

"I said, uh…" I stuttered, I was still searching for the right way out

Come on Kiba…. Find a way out…

**THUD!**

Nope, too late..

Neji sighed and crossed his arms.

"Then it's decided, Hon it is…" He sighed and walked away.

"Oh, and Kiba, get dressed, we're going somewhere." Neji paused then continued walking.

"I'll leave now.." Tenten was still surrounded by a dark aura, then she left.

Damn it..

I have to travel again…

Neeeeerrrrghhhhbleeerghbleeerrrrrggggghhh

I don't want to… I don't feel like it…

Meh..

I went upstairs to my room and found Akamaru, still sleeping and so I went to my bag, and got some clothes,and got dressed.

Eventually, Akamaru woke up.

"Hey bud, I'll just go somewhere, you stay here and guard the house. Okay?" I pet Akamaru, who barked in reply.

I smiled and left the room, leaving the door open for him, I went downstairs , with my credit card in my pocket.

"Shall we go now?" Neji asked, looking at me.

Tenten was holding the baby in her arms

And …

Wha?

Whada?

Whadafaq?

Her hair is down! Whew! She's prettier that way…

"Yeah let's go." I put my hands in my pocket as we walked out the door.

….

Sigh….

This will be a long day…

Plus,

I haven't even eaten breakfast yet….

: (


End file.
